1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an automatic warehouse and a method for storing articles in an automatic warehouse.
2. Description of the Related Art
JP 2004-359431A discloses an automatic warehouse provided with a shelf including an intra-shelf conveyor and multiple shelf frames vertically passing the transportation surface of the intra-shelf conveyor. The literature also discloses providing an ordinary shelf in addition to the shelf, and transporting articles between the shelf and that shelf using a stacker crane. This automatic warehouse, however, suffers from a lack of efficiency for storage and retrieval because articles are transported one by one between the shelf and the ordinary shelf using the stacker crane.